godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Brody
|image = |title = Lieutenant |birthplace = |birthdate = |nationality = American |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |status = Alive |allies = Ishiro Serizawa Vivienne Graham William Stenz Godzilla |enemies = MUTO |relationships = Joseph Brody † (Father) Sandra Brody † (Mother) Elle Brody (Wife) Sam Brody (Son) |previousoccupation = |currentoccupation = United States Navy EOD Technician (Lieutenant) |portrayedby = Aaron Taylor-Johnson CJ Adams (young) |firstappearance = ''Godzilla'' |lastappearance = Godzilla}} Ford Brody (フォード・ブロディ , Fōdo Burodi) is the son of Joseph and Sandra Brody, and a soldier character created by that first appeared in the 2014 MonsterVerse film, Godzilla. Appearance Personality Ford is stoic and generally level-headed, even in stressful situations. However, he ends up breaking his stoic demeanor a few times; namely when Joseph is mortally injured from the male M.U.T.O. freeing itself, comforting a lost child at the airport when the child is separated from his parents, when he contacts Elle shortly before undertaking the train operation, and lastly, when he reunites with her in the aftermath of Godzilla's fight with the M.U.T.O.s. Despite these breaks in Ford's generally stoic attitude, he is depicted as being conscious of knowing when and where grieving and emotional outbursts are acceptable, and is capable of being ready to shove his personal issues aside in order to pay attention to a greater issue. Ford is also very selfless and resourceful, having voluntarily stays behind as his military comrades push forward with their goal, so he could create a makeshift explosive that would end up destroying the M.U.T.O. nest and inadvertently saving Godzilla's life. Relationships Joseph Brody Ford and Joseph's relationship suffers greatly after Sandra's death, with the two getting into minor arguments about the latter's trespassing into Janjira's old areas after the reactor's destruction. Despite this rockiness, he is genuinely horrified when his father is mortally wounded by the male M.U.T.O. freeing itself, and displays intense guilt and sadness over how he treated his father after he succumbs to his wounds and dies. Sandra Brody Very little is known about Ford’s actual relationship with his mother before her death. Elle Brody Sam Brody Ishiro Serizawa Vivienne Graham History ''Godzilla In 1999, Ford and his parents are living in Janjira, Japan, where his parents Sandra and Joseph work at the local nuclear power plant, as a nuclear regulations consultant and the lead engineer respectively. On his dad's birthday, Ford makes a "Happy Birthday" banner to surprise him but Joe is too busy on his phone to notice, and Ford goes off to school. Sometime later, Ford's teacher orders the class to evacuate. Instead of leaving, Ford looks outside his classroom window and sees the power plant collapse. In the fifteen years following the destruction of the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant and the death of his mother in the incident, Ford and Joseph become estranged. Ford goes on to join the U.S. Navy, becoming a lieutenant and an explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) technician. He also marries a woman named Elle and they have a son named Sam. In 2014, Ford returns home to Elle and Sam in San Francisco while on leave from the military. He's notified that Joseph has been arrested in Japan after being caught trespassing in the now-quarantined Janjira. Despite being reluctant to get involved with his father again, Ford is convinced by Elle to go back to Japan and bail Joe out. Then, at Joseph's insistence, the two form a duo to investigate the truth as to what caused the incident. They head back to their old house in Janjira to try and find clues about the disaster, and they discover the place isn't radioactive as previously claimed. This leads them to being confronted by Monarch officials who bring them to the rebuilt power plant, now functioning as a large laboratory for studying a strange giant chrysalis. Ford and Joe are separated and as Joe is being interrogated, EMP pulses are being emitted seconds apart, affecting all electronics. When Monarch is forced to destroy the chrysalis, a large monster erupts from the chrysalis after years of containment and starts to wreak havoc on the lab, killing and injuring many workers. In the ensuing chaos, to Ford's horror, Joe is mortally injured after the catwalk he is standing on is torn down by the M.U.T.O before it flies off. The following morning, Ford is with Joe when he's being put in an ambulance for medical attention when Serizawa requests that they be brought with him in order to find out more about what Joseph knows. In the helicopter while Ford and Joe are being transported to the USS Saratoga aircraft carrier, Joe tells Ford to get back to his family and protect them at all costs before he succumbs to his injuries and dies with Ford by his side. Aboard the USS Saratoga, Ford grieves his father's death before he is briefed on the purpose of Monarch, and the nature of Godzilla and the M.U.T.O. by Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham. The two explain the duo kaiju's role in the primordial food chain, and how 1954 nuclear tests that were performed were really intended to kill Godzilla. Ford tells the two scientists about Joe's efforts in monitoring echolocation signals given out by the M.U.T.O., indicating it was probably communicating with something. The three then join William Stenz in an effort to search for the recently escaped parasite. Ford finds himself in Hawaii as the male M.U.T.O. and Godzilla both arrive in the area, shortly after the former's being confronted by the U.S. forces stationed there. In the resulting carnage, Ford saves a young boy who, in the following morning is reunited with his parents. Shortly afterwards, another, larger M.U.T.O. hatches in Nevada. Scientists reason that the newly hatched one is female, while the former that was in Hawaii was male, while the echolocation it emitted was targeted towards the female for mating purposes. He's then tasked with assisting a small regiment of soldiers in transporting a nuclear warhead across the countryside by train in order to draw out the M.U.T.O. and Godzilla and thus, kill them. As night falls, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, destroys most of the military stationed by the train and steals the warhead, leaving Ford as the sole survivor. He found himself recovered by FEMA and other fellow military members who then reassigned him to a newly authorized HALO jump with another squadron. The assignment involved jumping into the ruins of San Francisco to retrieve the second warhead stolen by the male M.U.T.O before it detonates within the city. Upon arriving in the city, Ford witnesses the female M.U.T.O. laying eggs while using a nuclear warhead as an energy source for her soon to be offspring. Ford and his men removed the nuke and he destroyed the eggs. This inadvertently saves Godzilla as it distracted the M.U.T.O.s who rushed to their nest to find it destroyed, granting Godzilla a reprieve. The female M.U.T.O then noticed the wounded Ford and attempted to kill him. Godzilla, having gained his second wind, intervened and returned the favor by blasting the female M.U.T.O with his atomic breath twice, knocking her down long enough for Ford to get away. Ford was then present to see the weakened Godzilla fall onto the streets after a skyscraper collapsed onto his back. Both gave each other a stare, before Godzilla faded into the resulting smoke. He then witnessed his squadron attempt to ward off the newly recovered female M.U.T.O, who only responded by slaying them all with ease, leaving the warhead unattended. He quickly loaded the warhead onto the boat, and pushed it out to sea, only to be stopped by the female who's EMP effect stopped the boat. She roared at Ford an attempted to kill him, before she was suddenly confronted by Godzilla who proceeded to blow her head off with a concentrated blast of atomic breath. As the EMP faded and the boat began to move once more, Ford began to lose consciousness, mirroring the weakened Godzilla who, along with Ford, collapsed. As the timer on the nuclear device began to tick down, Ford was suddenly picked up by a military chopper who got him off the boat, and he was barely conscious enough to witness the nuclear explosion far out at sea. The next day, Ford reunited with Elle and Sam, and after reconciling, they watched Godzilla on the news, who despite seeming dead from the battle, rose up and returned to the sea. List of appearances Films *Godzilla'' Books *''Godzilla: The Official Movie Novelization'' Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Godzilla (2014 film): Characters Category:Military